Miscellaneous unorganized material/KFMB-TV
It is available to all of the San Diego area cable providers on Cox Communications, AT&T U-verse, and Time Warner Cable on standard definition cable channel 8. Cox and Time Warner Cable carry its high definition signal on cable channel 708, while U-verse carries it on channel 1008. The station is also available on its customary Channel 8 position (in both standard definition and in high definition) on both of DirecTV and Dish Network's local channels packages. History KFMB-TV went on the air on May 16, 1949, as San Diego's first television station. It was owned by Jack O. Gross along with KFMB radio. San Diego Mayor Harley E. Knox was present at its first broadcast. It has always been a CBS affiliate, and is the only station in the city to have never changed its affiliation. However, in the early years, it carried programs from ABC, NBC, and DuMont until other stations signed on. KFMB signed an affiliation agreement with the short-lived Paramount Television Network in October 1949, and quickly became that network's strongest affiliate. The station received a network feed of Paramount programs which included Hollywood Opportunity,1 Meet Me in Hollywood,1 Magazine of the Week,1 Time For Beany,2 Your Old Buddy, and others; the station aired 6 hours of Paramount programs each week.31 In 1953, Gross sold KFMB-AM-TV to Wrather-Alvarez Broadcasting. When the Wrather-Alvarez partnership broke up in 1957, Wrather kept KFMB-AM-FM-TV as part of Marietta Broadcasting. In 1959, Wrather sold Marietta Broadcasting to Transcontinent Broadcasting of Buffalo, New York. Transcontinent merged with the Taft Television and Radio Co., Inc. in 1964. However, the merger left Taft two television stations (since the company would have ended up with six VHF stations and three UHF stations) plus several radio stations over the FCC's ownership limit of the time. As a result, the KFMB stations were sold to their current owner, Midwest Television. In the 1990s, Midwest Television divested its original stations, WCIA in Champaign, Illinois and WMBD/WPBG/WMBD-TV in Peoria, Illinois, leaving only the KFMB cluster. In 2005, Midwest Television and CBS signed a 10-year extension for KFMB to remain a CBS affiliate. The station rebranded itself as News 8 on September 19, 2005 after a four year branding campaign as Local 8. In early 2007, KFMB began to rebrand itself as CBS8 with the launch of their new website. While it follows the CBS Mandate, channel 8 is not a CBS owned and operated station. On January 28, 2007, KFMB became the first station in San Diego to broadcast its news in HD, and unveiled a new set to go with the switch.4 On February 17, 2009,5 KFMB-TV discontinued its analog signal in order to move its digital signal (temporarily on channel 7) to increased power6 on VHF channel 8.7 Some famous KFMB alumni include former weather girl Raquel Tejada (later known as Raquel Welch), talk-show host Regis Philbin, TV host Sarah Purcell, CNN and former CBS anchor Paula Zahn, the first host of Access Hollywood Larry Mendte, and NBC correspondents Don Teague and Dawn Fratangelo. California fires of 2007 Main article: California wildfires of October 2007Reporter Larry Himmel took viewers on a walkthrough of his own destroyed home during the coverage of the California Wildfires Of 2007.8 The audio of the TV station's news feed was also simulcasted on KFMB-FM & KFMB 760 AM for an extended period of time. Digital television Analog-to-digital conversion KFMB-TV discontinued analog service on February 17, 2009, moving the ATSC digital signal from pre-transition channel 55 to KFMB's traditional channel 8. Programming The station is a typical CBS affiliate running just about the entire CBS schedule. It also runs many local news and first-run talk and reality shows. Due to the fact the noon newscast airs an entire hour, KFMB airs Bold and the Beautiful on a delay at 9:30 a.m. instead of the recommended time slot of 12:30 p.m. for the majority of CBS affiliates. Recently, their noon newscast moved to 11 a.m. with Young and the Restless moving to noon and the revival of Let's Make a Deal airing at 2 p.m. Sports programming Through its CBS affiliation, KFMB is the de facto television home of the San Diego Chargers, including preseason games (with the exception of the two NFC road teams visiting the Chargers during the regular season, with those games shown on Fox via KSWB. KFMB, also aired Chargers telecasts that were produced by ESPN and NFL Network. By doing so this satisfies the NFL's requirement of making the game available to people who don't have access to the aforementioned networks in each team's primary market. Due to a FCC regulation, KFMB is required to show E/I programs supplied by CBS, thus KFMB does not air live sporting events on Saturdays until 10 a.m. local time, even if coverage from CBS Sports has already begun by then. News operation KFMB has been the news leader in San Diego for most of its history, dating back to the 1950s when Ray Wilson was the popular anchorman of the city's first half-hour newscast. When Wilson stepped down in 1973, KFMB slipped to a distant second behind KGTV, rebounding only in the late 1970s and early 1980s when former KGTV producer Jim Holtzman was hired by the station as news director. Holtzman formed a popular and acclaimed news team consisting of anchors Michael Tuck and Allison Ross, weatherman Clark Anthony and sportscaster Ted Leitner. By the end of 1979, KFMB had risen back to the #1 position, remaining there until 1984 when Tuck suddenly moved to KGTV and helped that station overtake KFMB for the remainder of the decade. Holtzman tried in vain to compete by experimenting with a different format for the 11 p.m. news called This Day which emphasized a softer, humanized format and attempted to find a common thread within the newscast. There was no regular anchor; instead Hal Clement, Loren Nancarrow, Dawn Fratangelo (now with NBC) and Susan Lichtman (now known as Susan Taylor at KNSD) formed an ensemble of anchor/reporters who alternated between anchoring, filing detailed reports and giving live interviews. Computer graphics were used heavily, and Dave Grusin's "Night Lines" served as the newscast's theme music. Although it was innovative for its time, This Day proved to be a dismal failure as viewers responded negatively to the awkward format, and within nine months KFMB reverted back to a regular newscast. However, the news ratings for KFMB went into a deep decline which would not end for more than a decade as popular mainstays like Marty Levin and Allison Ross (both of whom reappeared on KNSD) either left voluntarily or were fired and were replaced by younger faces like Stan Miller and Susan Roesgen. Eventually by the 1990s, Hal Clement would assume the early-evening anchor duties alongside Susan Peters and later Denise Yamada to mixed results as the station continued to battle KGTV and KNSD, primarily in the 11 p.m. period where the CBS lead-in at the time was particularly weaker. Then, Michael Tuck's brief return following Clement's departure for KGTV and CBS's resurgence at the start of the Millennium helped bring KFMB back to first place in the early evenings. KFMB provides video feed from Chopper 8 to KUSI and XETV. As of August 2006[update], News 8 is the only television station in San Diego to have its chopper covering breaking news at 11 p.m. Ratings As of 2006[update], KFMB was San Diego's most watched television station, based on Nielsen share sign-on to sign-off.9 The station's newscasts are #1 at noon, 5, 6:30 and 11 p.m. weekdays, and at 5 and 6:30 p.m. weekends. News/Station Presentation Newscast titles *''Your Esso Reporter'' (1949-1953) *''Tomorrow's News Today'' (1953-1962) *''KFMB-TV News'' (1962-1970) *''Channel 8 News'' (1970-1975) *''Action News'' (1975-1982) *''News 8'' (1983-2001) *''Local 8 News'' (2001-2005) *''News 8'' (2005-present) Station slogans *''The Best is Right Here on Channel 8''/''Channel 8 is Easy on the Eyes'' (1973-1974; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''We're Looking Good on Channel 8'' (1979-1980; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Looking Good Together, Channel 8'' (1980-1981; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Reach for the Stars on Channel 8'' (1981-1982; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Hello San Diego, Channel 8 and You'' (1979-1983; used during period station used Frank Gari's "Hello News") *''Great Moments on Channel 8'' (1982-1983; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 8'' (1983-1984; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''You and Channel 8, We've Got the Touch'' (1984-1985; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch on Channel 8'' (1985-1986; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Share the Spirit on Channel 8'' (1986-1987; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Channel 8 Spirit, Oh Yes'' (1987-1988; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''You Can Feel It on Channel 8'' (1988-1989; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Get Ready for Channel 8'' (1989-1991; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Look of San Diego is Channel 8'' (1991-1992; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''This is CBS, on Channel 8'' (1992-1994; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''San Diego's #1 Source for News'' (1994-2005) *''Right Here, Right Now'' (1996-2001) *''Clear, Balanced Local News'' (2001-2005) *''The Pictures. The Stories. Your World.'' (2005-present) Personalities Current on-air staff Anchors *Carlo Cecchetto - weeknights at 5, 6:30 and 11 p.m. *Dan Cohen - weekday mornings and 11 a.m. *Barbara-Lee Edwards - weeknights at 5, 6:30 and 11 p.m.; also health reporter *Marcella Lee - weekends at 5, 6:30 and 11 p.m. *Craig McKee - weekends at 5, 6:30 and 11 p.m. *Nichelle Medina - weekday mornings and 11 a.m. Weather Team *Matt Baylow - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6:30 and 11 p.m. *Kimberly King - Meteorologist; weekday mornings and 11 a.m. *Shawn Styles (AMS Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekends at 5, 6:30 and 11 p.m. Sports Team *Kyle Kraska - Sports Director; weeknights at 5, 6:30 and 11 p.m. *John Howard - Sports Anchor; weekends at 5, 6:30 and 11 p.m. Reporters *Richard Allyn - general assignment reporter *Phil Blauer - general assignment reporter *Larry Himmel - feature reporter *Doug Kolk - general assignment reporter *Adrienne Moore - general assignment reporter *Rekha Muddaraj - general assignment reporter *Steve Price - general assignment reporter *Jeff Zevely - general assignment reporter Former on-air staff *Carlos Amezcua (?-?, now with KTTV in Los Angeles) *Kathleen Bade - 6:30 and 11 p.m. co-anchor, also consumer reporter (2001-2007, now at KSWB-TV) *Marc Brown (1987-1989, now at KABC-TV in Los Angeles) *Hank Bauer - sports anchor (1987-2003) *Kathy Chin - reporter (1997-2003) *Hal Clement (1979-1998, now at KGTV) *Kevin Cox - investigative reporter (1996-2001) *John Culea - reporter/anchor (1980-2000) *Geni Cavitt - meteorologist (1993-2001, now at KGTV) *Gene Cubbison (1979-1983, now at KNSD) *Bob Dale - host/reporter (1956-1977, died in 2008) *Danuta - talk show host (1978-1983) *Pamela Davis - weekend anchor/reporter (2001-2005) now at KPBS radio *Pat Gaffey - government reporter (1995-2001) *Gene Gleeson - anchor/reporter (1969-1976, now at KABC-TV in Los Angeles) *Jeff Goldberg - reporter (2003-2006, now at KMSP-TV in Minneapolis) *Rebecca Gomez - morning/noon anchor and reporter (?-1996 and 2001-2002, now with Fox News Channel) *Mac Heald - reporter/anchor noon news (1978-1981, fired after arrest and conviction on child-molestation charges)10 *Carol Hasson - reporter (1985-2000) *Greg Hurst - reporter/anchor (1982-1989, now at KHOU-TV in Houston) *Tracye Hutchins - reporter (2003-2007; now at WGCL-TV in Atlanta) *Judy Hsu - anchor (1994-2001, now at WLS-TV in Chicago) *Jill Kuramoto - weather anchor (1990-1992, now at KITV in Honolulu) *Graham Ledger - anchor/reporter (1990-2004) *Bill Lagatutta - reporter (1978-1980, now with CBS News) *Jim Laslavic - sports anchor (1983-1989, now at KNSD) *Ted Leitner - sports anchor (1978-2003) *Marty Levin - anchor (1983-1987, now at KNSD) *Sandra Maas - health reporter/anchor (1990-2001, now at KUSI-TV) *Robin Mangarin - anchor (1993-1996, now at KGET-TV in Bakersfield) *Stan Miller - anchor (late 80's to Early 90's) also (2005-2008) *Andre Moreau - anchor (2003-2008) Now at WAFB *Larry Mendte - weather anchor (1988-1991, last at KYW-TV in Philadelphia) *Andrea Nakano - reporter (2004-2007, now at XETV) *Loren Nancarrow - weather anchor (now at KGTV) *Aimee Nuzzo - reporter (1997-2000, now at WNBC-TV in New York) *Susan Peters - anchor (1991-1995, now at KAKE-TV in Wichita, Kansas) *Sarah Purcell - talk show host (1970s) *Margaret Radford - reporter (1991-1994, last at KNSD) *Danny Romero - weather anchor (1977-1993, now at KABC-TV in Los Angeles) *Susan Roesgen - anchor (1989-1991, formerly at CNN) *Allison Ross - anchor (1977-1989) *Shelley Roupas - reporter/anchor (2000-2002) *Dan Shadwell - morning anchor/reporter (2002-2005) *Beth Shelburne - morning anchor/reporter (2002-2006, now with NECN in Boston) *Greg Starddard - reporter, back-up anchor (1989-1991, left for WJZ-TV in Baltimore) *Gail Stewart - investigative reporter (1984-2001), now Special Assistant to the San Diego District Attorney, Legislative Liaison11 *Aloha Taylor (2001-2005, now at XETV) *Susan Taylor - anchor/reporter (1982-1986, now at KNSD) *Don Teague (1998-2002, now with NBC News) *Michael Tuck - anchor (1978-1984 and 1999-2004) *Maria Velasquez - reporter (1983-2001) *Denise Yamada - anchor (1995-2001) Personnel *Station General Manager: Ed Trimble News Management *Dean Elwood — News Director *Barbara Richards — Daytime Executive Producer *Bonnie Phillips — Nighttime Executive Producer References #^ a'' ''b c'' ''d "KFMB-TV Rebeams 6 hrs. of KTLA Segs". Billboard: 11. 1949-06-04. #'^' "Television". Redlands Daily Facts (Redlands, CA): pp. 12. 1952-12-05. #'^' "First Coast Network: KTLA Pioneers in Hookup with San Diego", Long Beach Independent: 14c, 1949-10-16 #'^' Local HD News Offered By 24 Stations, TVpredictions, Nov 25, 2006 #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' http://www.cbs8.com/Global/story.asp?S=9498311&nav=menu1607_11_7 #'^' CDBS Print #'^' Walkthrough of destroyed home, 2007 wildfires #'^' Nielsen Media Research, November 2006 #'^' http://www.sandiegomagazine.com/media/San-Diego-Magazine/November-1996/Whatever-Happened-To/ #'^' http://www.capio.org/docs/boardOfDirectors.htm See also *KFMB (AM) *KFMB-FM External links *KFMB-TV 8 *Query the FCC's TV station database for KFMB-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KFMB-TV